Mikro-Serie Band 1
Die erste Geschichte der Mikro-Serie Comic- Reihe von IDW Publishing mit Focus auf Twilight Sparkle. In Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Mikro-Serie Sammelband 1 Inhalt Wegen eines magischen Tests sind Twilight und Spike nach Canterlot gekommen. Als sie Prinzessin Celestia begegnen, informiert diese sie über eine Planänderung. Summer Mane, die königliche Archivarin. hatte einen Unfall und kann momentan nicht richtig laufen. Sie hat vor, den Test zu verschieben, damit Twilight Summer Mane helfen kann. Twilight nimmt an und macht sich auf den Weg. Als Spike mitgehen will, hält ihn Celestia zurück, da dies etwas ist, das Twilight alleine tun soll. In den Archiven erwartet Twilight ein unfreundlicher Empfang. Summer Mane will keine Hilfe und sie gar nicht erst rein lassen. Erst als Twilight behauptet dass das nächste Pony Summer Manes Ersatz ist kommt sie durch. Summer Mane erklärt Twilight die Grundregeln. Die letzte, die sie besonders betont, ist, nie in ihr Büro zu gehen. Summer Mane's Skepsis ihrem Bücherwissen gegenüber kann Twilight schnell zerstreuen. Dabei erwähnt sie, dass ihr Lieblingsbuch „Der Falbe im Weizen“ ist und sie alles über die Autorin Jade Singer weiß, nur nicht wohin sie nach der Veröffentlichung verschwunden ist. Am nächsten Morgen findet Summer Mane Twilight bereit zur Arbeit und beauftragt sie mit dem einsortieren von Büchern. Bei der Kontrolle findet Summer Mane einen Fehler, der sich als Irrtum ihrerseits entpuppt. Beim gemeinsamen Abendessen kommen sie ins Gespräch. Am folgenden Tag soll Twilight die Bücher mit Staubschutzkappen versehen. Zur auflockerung singt sie etwas leise vor sich hin. Nicht leise genug für Summer Mane, die eine Schallplatte auflegt, um Twilight zu zeigen, was sie unter guter Musik versteht. Beim Essen an diesem Tag führen die beiden eine rege Diskussion über die Schreibmittelvorlieben von Autoren. Dabei kommen sie auch auf Jade Singer. Summer Mane meint, dass sie eine alte Lipizzaner Schreibmaschine benutzt. Im Lauf der Zeit entdecken die beiden, dass sie die Gemeinsamkeit haben, sich in Büchern zu verlieren. Den Tag beschließen sie mit einer Literaturdiskussion. Am nächsten Morgen findet Twilight eine Notiz. Summer Mane ist in der Stadt, um Kuchen zu holen. Dazu die Aufgaben des Tages. Als sie sich gerade ans Werk machen will, merkt Twilight, dass die Bürotür nur angelehnt ist. Sie kann nicht widerstehen und riskiert einen Blick. Dabei wird sie von Summer Mane, die ihr Scheckbuch vergessen hatte, überrascht. Sie ist außer sich, dass Twilight die wichtigste Regel gebrochen hat. An diesem Abend herrscht beim Essen bedrückendes Schweigen, bis Summer Mane will, dass Twillight am nächsten morgen gehen soll. An diesem Morgen: Zum Abschied gesteht Twilight, die kleine List, mit der sie sich Zugang verschafft hat. Summer Mane muss lachen, weil sie so an ihren ersten Job gekommen ist und gesteht ihrerseits, dass sie selbst Jade Singer ist, was Twilight jedoch bereits wusste. Anhand von Summer Manes Brille, ihrer Musikvorlieben, einer Auffälligkeit an ihrem Schönheitsfleck und zuletzt dem Blick ins Büro, wo eine Lipizzaner Schreibmaschine steht, hatte sie sich das zusammen gereimt. Jade offenbart, dass ihr Buch ein so großer Erfolg war und dass sie fürchtete, den Ansprüchen beim zweiten mal nicht gerecht zu werden. Twilight hat Verständnis und erzählt von ihrem Aufnahmetest an der Magieschule und dass sie es jetzt jeden Tag gerecht werden muss Celestias Schülerin zu sein. Auf Jades Frage, wie sie das macht, antwortet Twilight, mit der Hilfe ihrer Freunde. Nach der Veröffentlichung von Jade Singers zweitem Buch bringt Spike Twilight ihre Testergebnisse, zusammen mit einem Brief von Prinzessin Celestia, einen Dank an Twilight, dafür, dass sie Celestia ihre Freundin zurückgebracht hat. Anspielungen Anmerkung: Die Seitenangaben der Anspielungen beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. * Seite 6 Panel 3: Summer Manes Ausspruch: „Diese alberne Serie mit dem Vampir-Pony" bezieht sich auf die Twilight Saga von Stephenie Meyer. * Twilight erwähnt die Buchtitel „Stolz im Vollblutstall“, eine Anspielung auf Stolz und Vorurteil ''von Jane Austen und „Pferderücken von Notre-Dame“, eine Anspielung auf ''Der Glöckner von Notre-Dame von Victor Hugo. * Seite 6 Panel 4: "Der Falbe im Weizen" Eine Anspielung auf Der Fänger im Roggen von J. D. Salinger. * Seite 7 Panel 4: Summer Manes Text: „Du hast Feuer, Kleine. Ich hasse Feuer." Ist eine Referenz zu dem, was Ed Asner zu Mary Tyler Moore in der Pilotfolge von The Mary Tyler Moore Show sagte. * Seite 8 Panel 4: Der Buchtitel „Baby-Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht“ bezieht sich auf die reale Buchreihe Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht ''von Cressida Cowell. * Seite 9 Panel 5: Der Buchtitel „Marmel Universum“ spielt auf das ''Marvel Universum an. * Seite 11 Panel 5: Twilight singt: „Muss nur noch kurz die Welt retten, danach flieg ich... " stammt aus Nur noch kurz die Welt retten von Tim Bendzko. * Seite 12 Panel 3: Der Song „The Boogie Woogie Pony Boy of Stable C" spielt an auf The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B ''von The Andrews Sisters. * Seite 13 Panel 3: Lipizzaner ist der Name einer echten Pferderasse. * Seite 15 Panel 3: Der Buchtitel „Keine Schnauze und muss doch wiehern“ bezieht sich auf ''Ich will schreien und habe keinen Mund von Harlan Jay Ellison. * Seite 22 Panel 1: Der Name der Buchhandlung „Huf und Jubel“ bezieht sich auf die reale Buchladenkette Barnes & Noble. Navboxen en:Micro-Series_Issue_1 Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Mikro-Serie Comics